nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
High Maintenance
High Maintenance is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, for Die Rise. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be the architect of their instruction". High Maintenance features branching Easter Egg storylines (Ludvig Maxis and Richtofen) just like Green Run; the players also need to activate another polarization device like the one in Green Run. As with the Tower of Babble Easter Egg, this Easter Egg must be completed on original difficulty, as easy difficulty will render all Easter Eggs throughout the map invalid and will not work accordingly. High Maintenance also requires four players for both Maxis' and Richtofen's path of the Easter Egg. This Easter Egg can be attempted again, however a player who has already comepleted it must join into the game after the match has already started, thus the tower will not light up and the players can proceed to complete the Easter Egg. Walkthrough Step 1 Simply turn on the power to begin. Note that building the NAV table *IS*''' required for the Easter Egg. Step 2 The player must step on the four golden rings on top of four elevators. These locations do not change. One ring is on the elevator that leads to Bowie Knife and is accessible from the power room, one ring is on the elevator near Remington 870 MCS and the other two are on the elevators adjacent to where the player builds the Trample Steam. All players must step on them simultaneously. Care should be taken that the elevators do not kill the player if standing on them while they are near the top floor. Once done, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 3 Match the gold symbols on the floor. There is one by the M14, one above the AK-74u, one on the roof to the left of the Semtex Grenades, and the last is past the SVU-AS by the cafeteria. They are the same symbols as the elevator symbols. They must be lit up by stepping on them in sequential order. This order changes per game, so it is mostly guessing and trying different combinations. Once all four are lit up, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 4 Acquire any sniper rifle and look into the dragons' mouths. There should be a small ball in each mouth. If the player shoots both balls out of both dragons' mouths, they should teleport under the lions' paws in the starting room. Richtofen's Path Step 5 The player who has acquired the Sliquifier needs to continuously shoot the balls until they begin to spin. This will take 20 direct shots on each ball, so it would be wise to save the Sliquifier's ammo prior to this occasion. Once both balls are spinning, Richtofen should tell the player to make a "blood sacrifice". Maxis is now locked in the systems, allowing Richtofen to proceed. Step 6 Scattered throughout the map are golden zombie symbols with circles outlining them around the map, one near the spawn by the M14, two near the Claymores on the roof with the Navcard Table, and one near the Semtex on the same roof. Each player will need to place a Trample Steam on the symbols so that they face the radio tower on the roof. Once all four have been placed down, allow zombies to be killed by the Trample Steams. At this point, the players MUST NOT pick up their Trample Steams or else Richtofen will give out a quote saying you failed this step and cannot progress anymore further, making restarting the game a nesscessity to do it again. It is advised that you don't clear the couch debris blocking the escalator near the M14 so that zombies can only come from one way and the other way blocked by the Trample Steam. Richtofen will indicate that the step is completed by asking Samuel to use the Galvaknuckles. However, any player can use them. Each zombie symbol will give a Richtofen quote if trample steams are placed correctly, you need to make sure that you have heard all 4 or you won't be able to move on. Step 7 There are Mahjong tiles of different colors and sizes located throughout the map. These tiles indicate the order in which you should melee the radio tower with the Galvaknuckles (see step 8). There are eight tiles, but there are multiple locations for the tiles to spawn. Four of the tiles have Chinese Mahjong symbols, which indicate a compass ordinal. The other four tiles are color coded with the directional tiles have indicate the order in which that particular post should be hit. Each compass point and dot tile is colored, and same colored are correlated. For example, if the player finds a green 'north' and green three dots, the north side of the tower is hit third. This order changes every match. This step can also be done by trial and error, but it makes it extremely longer time to complete this step. If you make a mistake, the radio tower will stop glowing and won't light back up until the start of the next round. The compass points of the tower do not change. The potential location of these tiles is as follows. *One corner of the tower will have the direction the corresponds with that corner. *In the Spawn room on the same desk the compressor for the tramplesteam sometimes spawns on. *At the bottom of the escalator near the M14. *On the broken stairs that lead to the SVU-AS from the spawn. *On the couch with 4 circular cushions near the initial Mystery Box Spawn. *On the last level of the elevator shaft that you can stand on above the AN-94. *The Buddah room on the top level at the back of the room to the right. *On a shelf, near the sliquifier next to a soda can and a basket. *On a table with a sewing machine in the power room. *On a lawn chair near the Mystery Box spawn on the roof. *In the kitchen near the MP5. Step 8 Once the order is determined, the player must melee the bars with the Galvaknuckles in that order. North Faces the Tramplesteam room and West faces the sun. figuring out South and East are just opposites. The radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it and lighting up blue, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. ''This is then the completion of Richtofen's partition of the High Maintenance Easter Egg.'' Maxis' Path Step 5 Remove both of the balls from under the lion's paws. Players playing as Stuhlinger and Russman CANNOT pick up the balls or else a glitch will occur, making step 6 or step 8 impossible to complete. Step 6 Kill zombies in the DIRECT CENTER of the tilted room (the Buddha room with red color), Maxis will say to the players, "Reincarnation will reveal its way forward" when the player has killed a satisfactory amount of zombies. Step 7 A player now must aquire the Ballistic Knife from the Mystery Box and pack a punch them into the Krauss Refribulator. Then the players must go back into the Buddha room and shoot the Krauss Refribrulator at a wall or the floor. Afterwards, it is possible to hear Maxis talk to the player, provided the player killed enough zombies. Step 8 The players must now build the Trample Steam and place one on each of the four Lion symbols on the ground. The players must then drop the balls acquired earlier on top of the Trample Steam; the balls will bounce to each of the Trample Steams, get flung onto the Radio Tower, and an orange surge will go through the radio tower. As said at Step 5, the glitch will occur if both either Russman or Stuhlinger picks up the ball, and the game will not prompt the player to place the ball on the Trample Steams, even if you place the ball back at the lion's paw and allowing players playing as Misty and Marlton pick it up. After this is done, a player must now obtain the Galvaknuckles and go around the map looking for the Mahjong tiles, similarly to Richtofen's side. See Richtofen's side for help. Step 9 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the four posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it lighting up orange, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. ''This is then the completion of Maxis' partition of the High Maintenance Easter Egg.' Reward Once the players has completed either side of the Easter Egg, each player will receive all six available perks in Die Rise; this does not include PhD Flopper. Unlike previous maps which awarded players with every available perk upon completion of the Easter Egg, they can be lost if the player is downed. Trivia *If the players did both sides of High Maintenance, the tower would be lit both blue for Richtofen and orange for Maxis. *The after-effects are: **Maxis' Path: The pylon will glow orange, with lightning shooting out of the top. On the world map, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with orange lightning. **Richtofen's path: The pylon will glow Blue, with lightning shooting out of the top. On the world map, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with blue lightning. Category:Die Rise Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter Eggs